


Bound in Praise and Sheets

by c0cunt



Series: EreJean Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Era, Emotional Sex, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2016, M/M, Praise Kink, who fucking knows i fucking tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's just a little bit star struck at having Jean underneath him, no matter how many times before he's been in that same position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in Praise and Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KirsteinKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsteinKun/gifts).



> I got an anon earlier this week, asking for me to imagine sub!Jean and dom!Eren in canonverse, and well...This came out. Thankfully, it's both in time for KirsteinKun's birthday, and the canonverse prompt for EreJean week  
> I did my best with it, so...

  Never in a million years would Eren had thought himself so lucky as to have Jean Kirschstein underneath him in any sort of sexual situation.  But, as it was, apparently some god or something was giving Eren a break after the whole titan shifter thing.  And not one, not two, but so many times that Eren had lost count, since joining the Survey Corps, had Eren had the delight of having Jean underneath him.  It had been...Difficult to get where they were, what with their history of wanting to rip each other’s throats out.  But, as Eren checked once again just how tightly Jean’s wrists were tied up above his head with the sparse light of one measly candle on their bedside table, an almost dreamy look on his once frenemy’s face, it was totally worth it.  So totally worth it.  Eren quickly removed his blindfold, knowing that Jean would want to watch him just as much as he wanted to see his eyes in what was coming next.

  “This feel good to you?”  Eren asked, tugging where the rough cotton wrapped around Jean’s wrists tightly, dropping the scrap of fabric that had been his blindfold carelessly at his side.  Jean blinked up at Eren a few times, the dreamy look disappearing slightly as he too tugged at the cotton.  He frowned up at it for a second, loosely shrugging after a moment of gentle tugging.

  “It doesn’t feel like it’s gonna come loose or hurt, so I say it’s good.”  Jean looked up at Eren, who was once again knocked sideways by just how amazing Jean looked.  Between the dark pink flush that had spread from his cheekbones all the way down his chest, indents from where their gear clung tightly to their bodies very visible and made Eren’s heart thump in delight when he was allowed drag a finger along the ones by Jean’s inner thighs (which would make Jean’s muscles twitch slightly, another breathtaking occurrence of his gorgeous body), and with how absolutely mouthwatering his pale skin looked underneath his hands...Eren loved it.  

  He wanted to sink his teeth into the milky white skin that was willingly underneath him, to mark Jean up enough that the entire military would know just who he belonged to.  Alas, Jean only allowed him to leave marks in places that could be easily covered; never above the collarbone.  Eren had managed to place a plethora of marks that looked soso _ so _ good on him though, ranging from the small marks up around Jean’s nipples (Eren shivered slightly as his hands brushed over them, remembering just how sweetly Jean had sang for him when he made those what felt like just moments before he had gotten up to grab something to tie him up with), to the large clusters that disappeared between Jean’s thighs that Eren had left while prepping him.  Jean had nearly splintered apart underneath his hands and tongue for that, and Eren had had to pull back, circle a hand tightly around his cock and remind him that they were only getting started.  Jean had spat and cursed at him, furious at being denied release, but had calmed down considerably after a few minutes of Eren’s whispered praise against his ear and sweet kisses that Eren had dribbled like honey up his stomach and all the way to his kiss swollen lips.  Jean cleared his throat loudly, and nudged his knee gently into Eren’s ribs to get his attention and bring him back into the present.

  “Oh!  Sorry babe, I guess I got lost in my head a bit,” Eren apologized, a sheepish look on his face as he trailed his hands up and down Jean’s sides.  Jean snorted at him and rolled his eyes, which were gazing up at Eren ridiculously softly.  “Do you need me to gag you, or do you think you can be quiet for my cock?”  Eren asked innocently, grinning wickedly as Jean groaned underneath him and attempted to hide his face in the crook of his elbow.  They both had remembered the warnings that Commander Zoe had given them after last time, when Jean had screamed himself hoarse and apparently woken up nearly half of their comrades.  The glares they had gotten at breakfast that morning had made Jean avoid the mess hall for nearly three weeks, and he had avoided getting himself into Eren’s bed for almost as long with carefully designed traps of paperwork that only he as the second in command could complete.

  “I  _ can  _ be quiet,” Jean grumbled into his elbow, shooting Eren a glare.  Eren could help a small huff of a laugh, leaning across his lover to reach the small vial of oil he had left on their bedside table instead of dropping it onto their bed like a loser (again, like he had several times in the past and ended up with oily sheets and no sex).  Jean nodded almost approvingly as Eren dropped a few kisses on his neck, breathing in the delicious scent that was purely  _ Jean _ before settling back between his thighs.  Eren smiled, slicking his cock up with a low groan, before experimentally wiggling two fingers back into Jean’s hole to make sure he was ready.  Feeling absolutely no resistance no matter how much he stretched (and teasingly curling his fingers up into Jean’s prostate, making him mewl so desirably), Eren pulled his hand away and wiped his fingers off on the former blindfold, ignoring the way Jean’s hips had rolled up to follow his fingers as he placed the oil back onto the table.

  “Breathe, sweetheart,” Eren cooed as he lined himself up with Jean’s opening, one hand holding tightly to Jean’s hip as the other held himself to line up with Jean’s hole, his head just barely teasing him open.  Jean always tensed himself up too much just before Eren would enter him, but tonight surprisingly enough, Jean relaxed almost immediately with a grumble of “c’mon I need you”.  Eren couldn’t help smiling as he slowly, achingly slowly, pushed himself inside, the hand on Jean’s hip kneading into his flesh rhythmically.  It took a lot of hard-won self control to stop himself from pounding into Jean, and chase his own release like his body urged him to do.  Jean’s hands twisted into the fabric holding them together, letting out a loud, low pitched whimper with each of Eren’s gentle thrusts deeper into his body.  Noises that had once, the first time they had laid together, prompted Eren to freeze and think he had hurt Jean no matter how carefully he moved, only reassured him that Jean hadn’t slipped far into his own head.  Still, Eren moved even more slowly, waiting for Jean to nod at him before moving again, his right hand soothingly brush up along Jean’s side.  When Eren’s body was flush against Jean’s ass, he thrust once sharply, earning a gasp like Eren had punched him in the gut instead.  Eren let him adjust after that, knowing he had been mean and was making it up with gentle kisses on whatever bit of skin he could reach without moving too much, and admiring his lover as his face slowly twisted out from the grimace it had been forced into.  

  “So gorgeous, thank you so much Jean, you feel amazing,” Eren  murmured against Jean’s skin, and doing his best not to grin like a predator as Jean melted like ice in the sun with his praise.  It was no secret that Jean loved hearing pretty words about his pretty body, and Eren definitely used that knowledge to his advantage, continuing to whisper and coo his affection into Jean’s skin.  Soon enough, Jean was nodding at Eren to continue, his face even redder than it had been before as he pressed his mouth into his elbow to muffle any further noises.  It was a pity, Eren thought mournfully as he slowly pulled out, that Jean had to muffle his pretty noises.  It was as he thrust back in with a low groan, toes curling at the sensation, that Eren had an absolutely terrible idea, as he watched Jean throw his head back and choke back a moan that he tried desperately to keep muffled.

  “Love your pretty noises, baby,” Eren rumbled, starting a slow, steady pace that would be satisfying to both of them.  Jean attempted to glare at him, but there was no heat behind it.  Each of Eren’s thrusts pulled a rough, tiny moan from Jean, his elbow apparently doing nothing to muffle them despite his best efforts.  “Your noises are the best, and you look so good under me,” Eren added before shifting around a bit to add more force into his thrusts, searching for Jean’s prostate.  Jean’s breath stuttered slightly as his hands scrambled desperately for a pillow or something to cover his mouth with, apparently unable to hold back any of the noises dripping from him.  Jean let out an almost screech-like noise after Eren moved him a little bit more, and he couldn’t help a cheeky grin as he brightly said “Found it.”  Jean probably would’ve hit him if his hands weren’t tied, but he tried to hit Eren with his elbow still anyways.  He was unsuccessful, as Eren ground up into him just enough to completely distract him, a loud moan pulled from him unwillingly.

  “Yeah, just like that,” Eren groaned, delighted by just how obvious Jean’s pleasure was (as if his boyfriend’s cock leaking precum between them wasn’t proof enough) in his sounds.  “God I love how you sound, I wanna hear you even more baby.”  Eren purred, leaning up slightly to knock the pillow that Jean had almost gotten his hands on further away.  Jean whined, glaring at Eren with almost enough heat to make Eren consider returning the pillow to him, before he dug his heels into the bed and started meeting Eren’s thrusts with his own. Whatever praise that Eren had opened his mouth to say was forgotten, a hissing moan pulled from him instead.  Jean grinned up at him like a cat, his hips encouraging Eren to move faster, Jean’s enticing little mewls (that Eren was about 85% sure he was making on purpose) spurring him on.  “Oh fuck,” Eren breathed, the nails of his left hand digging into Jean’s hip as he tried to think unsexy things to make himself less close to cumming.  Titans.  Battle strategies.  Anything, just to make sure that Jean came first.

  Jean apparently knew what Eren was thinking, letting out a tiny huff of a laugh between strings of moans, looking absolutely like the cat that ate the canary.  Eren couldn’t help a grumbled “shut up,” which only made Jean laugh even more at him.  “L-like this, Jaeger?” Jean bit out around uncooperative groans, squeezing his muscles with each of Eren’s thrusts.  Eren let out a strangled moan of his own, dropping his head onto Jean’s chest without warning as he tried to keep himself from rutting like a dog in heat, and not exactly succeeding.  Jean let out a pleased chuckle, the sound punched out of him as Eren dragged the head of his cock right over his prostate languidly.

  “Jean, p-please, fuck,” Eren whimpered, his right hand shaking slightly as he wrapped it around Jean’s cock.  He squirmed underneath Eren’s hand with a low whine, but didn’t protest, and Eren took that to mean he was given the go ahead to move.  His hand moved quickly, slippery precum making the movement easy, Jean’s lovely moans and muffled curses pitching slightly higher, muscles tensing absolutely deliciously under Eren’s hungry gaze.  “C’mon baby, cum for me,” Eren begged, not even half a second before Jean let out a cracked moan of Eren’s name as he came.  

  Jean shook underneath him as Eren let his own orgasm overwhelm him, hands still gripping at pale flesh.  Eren choked on half moans of Jean’s name, praises of his lover for being so good to him, and swear.  His eyes slammed shut as he struggled to breathe, shaking on now weak arms that could barely support him.  Eren barely had the presence of mind to pull out of Jean (who hissed and grumbled at Eren moving) before allowing himself to collapse on top of him, not even caring that now both of them would be covered in cum.  After laying motionless for a few minutes, Eren wondered why Jean wasn’t petting him when his boyfriend cleared his throat loudly and grumbled “hands, asshole.”

  Eren sat mostly upright with a half groan, running a hand through his hair before reaching for Jean’s bound hands.  His wrists were slightly chafed from rubbing together, but it wasn’t something to be too concerned with immediately.  Eren was more concerned about the cum sticking into their hair, and slowly leaking out of Jean’s body (who was grumbling about how gross everything felt).  Thankfully one of them had grabbed a few towels that were on the floor next to their bed now (Jean, probably, Eren couldn’t remember having the foresight to grab towels) to wipe down with.  Eren wished they had something gentler than the towels as he easily manhandled Jean to wipe up the mess he’d made.  Jean flinched ever so slightly as the towel brushed against his asshole, and Eren hoped that a few soothing kisses when he set him back down would make up for the unceremonious manhandling and ass assault.  A cursory wipe down of Jean’s front as well as his own, and Eren soon flopped down onto the sheets next to him, readying to sleep.

  “Bath in the morning?”  Jean asked sleepily as he allowed Eren to wind his arms around him.  Eren nodded into Jean’s shoulder, already nearly asleep.  He almost didn’t hear Jean’s grumbled “I love you, you fucker”, but he did and was able to fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
